Problem: What is the remainder when $2^{87} +3$ is divided by $7$?
Explanation: We are looking at powers of 2, so we notice that $2^3=8=7+1$.  Therefore  \[2^3\equiv1\pmod7.\] In particular \[2^{87}\equiv2^{3\cdot29}\equiv 8^{29}\equiv 1^{29}\equiv1\pmod7.\] Therefore \[2^{87}+3\equiv1+3\equiv4\pmod7.\] The remainder upon division by 7 is $\boxed{4}$.